1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector having male and female housings in which a simple detection means is provided to be read by an optical scanner for confirming a proper fitting of the two housings and for identifying the connector by type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of prior art connectors, a connector having a fitting state confirmation means that makes use of an optical scanner has been disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Publication No. 53-95187. As described therein, the connector comprises a male housing provided with a reflection plate for reflecting light from a light-emitting element to a light-detection device, and a female housing provided with first and second optical passageways to allow light from the light-emitting element to reach the reflection plate and to allow the reflected light from the reflection plate to reach the light-detection device, respectively, when the two housings are properly fitted to each other. In this construction, since the first and second passageways are inclined with respect to each other, only when a proper fitting state of the two housings has been achieved will the light reflected from the reflection plate be able to reach the light-detection device. Thus, the light-emitting element and the light-detection device can be utilized to confirm a proper fitting of the two housings.
Unfortunately, even though the fitting confirmation means mentioned above is effective in confirming a proper fitting of the two housings, it necessitates making a complicated structure for the connector. This in turn increases the complexity of the manufacturing process, thus leading to higher manufactoring costs.
Furthermore, the overall process of confirming a proper fitting state is very troublesome because the light-emitting element and the light-detection device must be precisely aligned with the first and second passageways, respectively.